hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Marhala Nohansen Zelda III
Princess Mahrala Zelda III is the third Princess of Hyrule to carry the name Zelda and an important leader figure during the Gerudo Wars. Physical Characteristics Mahrala Zelda is a female Hylian, roughly 6 feet tall. She displays long brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Personality Princess Zelda III is generally a kind individual notable for her extreme displays of confidence. Her bold attitude slowly changes as time went on, stress from a breakdown of relations between the Zora and Gorons and the start of the Gerudo Wars took a toll and lead to displays of depression and revealing a more insecure individual. Mahrala is very fond of Zuna dances and lead to her becoming rather skilled with a flail. History First Golden Age Mahrala Zelda serves as a diplomat between the Zora and Gorons, taking after her mother when she grew old. She met the Sheikah diplomat Agahnim during her service and the two fall in love over time, eventually marrying and giving birth to their daughter Princess Oraiya Zelda IV in 85 AG. Agahnim keeps his Sheikah bloodline and knowledge of magic a secret from Princess Zelda and Hyrule at large, going as far as to hide the signature Sheikah red eyes. When her mother dies and Princess Zelda is tasked to take the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage is discovered and he is labeled a criminal for violating the Sheikah blood pact and marrying a Hylian. Using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim is forced to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Princess Zelda III and returns to the Sheikah Cadre. The Gerudo Wars Princess Zelda III desperately attempts to maintain peace between the various nations of Hyrule. With their male population all but extinct, the Gerudo begin to push into Hyrule and threaten to declare war if they were opposed. Hostilities between the Gorons and Zora begin to break out, and farms across Ordona Province are being raided by unknown forces. Princess Zelda sets out to investigate the Ordonian situation, only to discover Gerudo and Darknut forces razing Nal Ordona. There she and her forces fall into a trap, though by working with Mayor Bo and Rusl she is able to use the combined Hylian and Ordonian armies to fend off the invaders. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda discovers Agahnim has formally declared war with the Gerudo and is siding with the Zora Dominion against the Gorons. She attempts to arrest Agahnim, though he is able to escape with aid from Majora to a Gerudo army stationed to the south in Hyrule Field. Princess Zelda then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for a siege. Princess Zelda III, General Kazakk and Rauru hold Hyrule Castle against Ganondorf and his Gerudo armies. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful, and after being pushed back into the castle's courtyard Princess Zelda is forced into a duel with the Gerudo Prince himself. Though she manages to disarm and wound Ganondorf, he eventually overpowers her with his bare arms and crushes her stomach. Agahnim brings the wounded Zelda to a hospice, where he tells her that he's only been trying to keep her safe during Ganondorf's assault and that she never understood how much he cared for her. However, Zelda denounces Agahnim, claiming that the man she used to love is dead, before dying. Bodyguard Ironclad Elites Hero Power Final Stand: Allies near Princess Zelda III will not retreat and have a resistance to attacks for a short period of time. Alternate costume An alternative costume for Princess Zelda III, the Majora Disciple outfit, is available exclusively for UndyingNephalim's Patreon supporters who pledge at least $3 per month. It will come with a unique bodyguard and a Hyrule Historia mission set in an alternate timeline. Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Hero Characters Category:Villains Category:Infantry